


To whom much is given, much is expected

by icecreamsuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsuki/pseuds/icecreamsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino who was running for student council president, met his rival, a transfer student</p>
            </blockquote>





	To whom much is given, much is expected

**Author's Note:**

> It may seem like a heavy title but it’s a light story. They're in junior high.

-=-

With a couple of books freshly borrowed from the library tucked on one hand and his backpack supported by the other, he took his time to leisurely tread the empty halls of Higashi Academy and explore a couple of places he hadn’t had a chance to visit yet. It was an hour or so before the driver would pick him up and bring to a party where their family was invited; he had time. 

His first stop was the school garden. For all those times he wanted to be alone to clear his mind, the garden of his previous school was his favourite spot. It was located at the back behind the buildings, making it not a favourite hangout spot for students. Deserted and quiet, he loved to lie on the bench and be alone with his thoughts.

The garden of Higashi Academy was similar, he found out. It was located at the back as well but it had a playground beside it. Perhaps it was only deserted because classes were already over. And it was a Friday afternoon; of course the students were eager to go home and enjoy the weekend once and for all.

He found a bench and lounged on it, ready to open one of the books he borrowed from the library. More than an airconditioned enclosed space, he preferred reading outdoors, glancing at the clouds from time to time as reflect on what he was reading. 

He was just in the second page when he had a nagging unsettling feeling that he wasn’t alone. Eager to get the feel of the garden that was fresh and new to him, he neglected to inspect around for company like what he usually did.

It turned out that his gut feeling was correct. There it was: a human figure about as tall as he was crouched on the top of the slide. As if on cue, the human figure glanced up from whatever it was he was busy with and their eyes met. 

With the book still at hand, he approached the slide just as the figure slid down so they met halfway. 

“You’re Sho-kun, aren’t you?” 

He stared at the face, raking his mind as to where he had seen that confident smile before. Meanwhile, Nino stole glances at the book, checking out the title. He inwardly groaned. It was one of those books which Nino wouldn’t bother to read, and would do so only if it was a school requirement.

Glancing back to the face of the owner of the notorious book, he still had a confused expression, Nino observed. He gestured for Sho to sit at the foot of the slide while he made himself comfortable on the grass beside it. 

Nino had a pile of campaign posters at hand, crumpled at the edges from being neglected while all attention was poured on his game. Smoothening out the paper, he pointed to a picture at the upper right area, “Jun-kun is our secretary. He has an eye for detail – sharp and monstrous at times – but don’t tell him I told you that,” Nino said winking at Sho who was staring at him in confusion. “In class he always takes down notes – a very diligent guy. I watched a documentary on TV last week - something about obsessive compulsive disorder - and I'm betting my lunch money that he has that.”

“But of course that is not saying much since you have your bento anyway,” Sho retorted. 

Nino didn’t bother to ask how Sho knew that he had bento, but Sho’s response only served to affirm his gut feeling. He proceeded with the unsolicited introductions, “Aiba-kun is the public relations officer and he's, well, sunshine and all. He has this intrinsic magnetic pull on people that you can't help but agree to his ideas no matter how crazy they are. It's maddening at times,” Sho couldn’t help but notice how Nino’s eyes soften despite his words. “You should be careful with him. I can almost believe that he uses hypnotism or sorcery on people. Hmmm, but I wouldn't bet my lunch money on that.”

“No, of course you wouldn’t. You would need to save your lunch money to buy a new game,” Sho said as he inspected Nino’s DS that was carefully placed on the metal of the slide, just beside Sho. At another time, Nino would have gone ballistic for anyone who took his DS without asking permission. 

“Ohno-kun is bad at Japanese and bad at English, so-so in Science and History, and really good at Math, and that is saying something. So, of course, this means his position is treasurer. Actually, I just forced him to run. He can be quite spaced out at times, so you have to constantly remind him with his tasks,” Nino finished handing Sho a copy of the poster. Sho gave the DS back to Nino and took the poster in his hands. He stared at the faces Nino took the liberty to introduce to him. They appeared respectable in the photo, with their neatly pressed collared shirts and subdued smiles. 

Sho finally decided to ask the question that had been nagging him ever since Nino’s first words that afternoon, “Why are you telling me all this?” 

“You’re Sho-kun aren’t you? Why did you transfer schools?” Nino asked, fiddling with some leaves of grass that he plucked from the ground. 

‘Answering a question with a question,’ Sho figured the only way to know the answers was to go through with the conversation at Nino’s preset pace. “My father is a politician. We transferred residence so he could be closer to work, closer to the people.”

“And you're the only son,” Nino finished, with small nod. 'And you are expected to follow his footsteps,' Sho waited for Nino to add but the latter kept mum. Still, Sho knew that Nino had it all figured out. 

"You're really smart," Sho commented sincerely.

“Yeah, I've been told,” Nino said, without a hint of arrogance but rather a tinge of frustration. Sho noticed but refrained from asking. Somehow, he knew that Nino would explain in his own terms. 

Nino suddenly had a mischievous gleam in his eyes as glanced at Sho, “What do you think your father would do if you didn’t win as president?”

“Hmmm, I guess he would be upset and disappointed,” Sho shrugged. 

“Very disappointed in you,” Nino added, nodding gravely.

“Yup! Very,” Sho chirped.

“Not to mention you’ll be grounded for a week,” Nino said with an air of fake sympathy. 

“Make that a month,” Sho countered. Their eyes met and they laughed, satisfied with their little charade.

“Why are you so against the idea of you winning as student council president?”

“I’m an introvert. I’m not the leader type like you, reading Art of War by Sun Tzu for your own pleasure. Oh please, spare me!” Nino made a retching sound and bored face. 

“For a self-proclaimed introvert, you sure are talkative, aren't you?” Sho rebutted cheekily.

“Yeah, well, a comfortable company is quite rare to come by.” 

Sho fell silent. It was their first meeting, their first exchange of words yet it felt as if he was one-half of two childhood friends having an easy conversation. 

It was Nino who broke the silence, "You know what the problem is with being the top student?” He said exasperatedly, rubbing the soil off his hands in exaggerated movement and picking up his DS once again. “Your classmates expect you to be perfect most of the time if not always, the principal expects you to bring glory to the school by bagging trophies and medals in interschool competitions, and the teachers expect you to have brilliant leadership skills," Nino spat as he returned to the art of smashing the keys on his DS. “They have this predetermined stereotype image of what a top student should be –”

“And it's downright annoying,” Sho supplied. At this, Nino looked up and glanced at Sho, impressed and satisfied that he was right about his first impression of Sho after all.

“Exactly.”

“I'll introduce you to them tomorrow,” Nino said nosing at the poster in Sho’s hands. It wasn't a question of ‘Would you like to meet them?’ Somehow, Nino's thought process was always purposeful and directed, Sho observed. Nino had the makings of a leader, with dictator-like qualities perhaps but a wise one nonetheless. 

“You really don't want to be the student council president?”

“Oh please, I have better things to do,” Nino said dismissing the question with a wave of his hand.

“Like sneaking out in the playground to play DS after school?” Sho asked playfully. “Why are you still here anyway?”

“Oh shoot!” Nino said, abruptly standing up, “I was supposed to post these posters around! I almost forgot,” He hurriedly cleared his butt of soil and grass as Sho picked up the posters, smoothening the edges to no avail. 

“Anyway, I'm sure I'm leaving the job in the hands of capable people,” Nino said as he folded the sides to hide the crumpled edged.

“You're strange,” Sho muttered as they walked back to the school building, Nino sprinting while Sho lagged behind. 

Nino turned and appreciated the few meters of distance between them. “Also, the fact that somehow, you look like a delinquent who's ready to throw an umbrella at students who misbehave is plus points,” he called out.

Sho groaned and ran to try to catch Nino, who was undoubtedly a delinquent himself. 

-=-


End file.
